shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Rogers
Steve Rogers is a principal character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe fandom. Character Steve is a genetically enhanced super-soldier who fought in the Second World War, brought to the present day after his resurrection from being encompassed in ice. Steve Rogers's father died when he was a child, and his mother lost her life to pneumonia during his late teens. Steve Rogers was born a sickly and frail child, and would often be subject to attacks from bullies. His father died during combat in the First World War, and his mother succumbed to tuberculosis, forcing Steve into an orphanage. Despite his weak form, his resiliency to the bullies that fought him impressed Bucky Barnes, and the latter came to his aid to fight them off. The two quickly became friends. After realizing his aptitude for art, Steve and Bucky enrolled in an art class. Years later, it was there that they found out the U.S. had joined the Second World War, and Bucky began training Steve in boxing, with Steve's desire to be recruited in mind. Despite his best efforts, Steve was rejected due to his many ailments and significantly small frame. Having overheard Steve and Bucky's conversation, scientist Abraham Erskine admired his spirit and signed him up as a candidate for Project: Rebirth. Steve was submitted to military training, and after having thrown himself over a dud grenade (which he believed was live), he was selected due to having shown bravery and camaraderie towards enemies. Steve was successfully injected with the Super-Soldier Serum (SSS), and thus had most every function of his body enhanced to the absolute peak of human capability. Erskine, however, was killed by a HYDRA spy soon after Steve's transformation, and Steve was refused entry into the army. Instead, he began performing for the USO, touring the country as the costumed Captain America. After singlehandedly rescuing hundreds of prisoners of war from a HYDRA weapons facility, Steve was given command of a specialized unit called the Howling Commandos and sent to destroy HYDRA facilities all over Europe. On his final mission, Steve crashed a HYDRA plane full of bombs into the Arctic, sacrificing his own life to prevent HYDRA from devastating the world. Due to the serum, Steve did not die, and instead went into a state of cryostasis. He remained there for seventy years, until scientists exploring the Arctic discovered the plane and his body within. He was thawed from the ice and sent into the world. He joined the Avengers and fought alongside his teammates for several years. The Avengers split apart over the Sokovia Accords, and after a battle with Tony Stark, Steve gave up being Captain America and was forced to go on the run from the United Nations. Ships Het :Agent America — the ship between Steve and Sharon Carter :Captain Hill — the ship between Steve and Maria Hill :Romanogers — the ship between Steve and Natasha Romanoff :Scarlet America — the ship between Steve and Wanda Maximoff :Shield Shock — the ship between Steve and Darcy Lewis :Steggy — the ship between Steve and Peggy Carter Slash :Capsicoul — the ship between Steve and Phil Coulson :Captain Hawk — the ship between Steve and Clint Barton :Captain Panther — the ship between Steve and T'Challa :Freebird — the ship between Steve and Sam Wilson :Spangled Banner — the ship between Steve and Bruce Banner :Stony — the ship between Steve and Tony Stark :Stoward — the ship between Steve and Howard Stark :Stucky — the ship between Steve and Bucky Barnes :ThunderShield — the ship between Steve and Thor Odinson Non-Binary :Frostshield — the ship between Steve and Loki Poly :Pepperstony — the ship between Steve, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts :RogerWinterBones — the ship between Steve, Bucky Barnes and Brock Rumlow :Samstevebucky — the ship between Steve, Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes :Stark Spangled Banner — the ship between Steve, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner :Stegginelli — the ship between Steve, Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli :Stuckony — the ship between Steve, Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark :T'Stony — the ship between Steve, T'Challa and Tony Stark :T'Stuckony — the ship between Steve, T'Challa, Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark :ThunderIronShield — the ship between Steve, Thor Odinson and Tony Stark :WinterShieldShock — the ship between Steve, Bucky Barnes and Darcy Lewis :World War Threesome — the ship between Steve, Bucky Barnes and Peggy Carter Family :Domestic Avengers — the ship between all the Avengers :Superfamily — the ship between Steve, Peter Parker and Tony Stark Canon Peggy Carter 616: Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers had a brief fling during the war, one of many flings for him. However she later went on and had a relationship with Gabe Jones. Peggy Carter's main purpose in the comics is to give Sharon Carter, who was at first her younger sister and then later reconned to niece, more backstory. MCU: Peggy Carter is the only woman who is seen developing strong feelings for Steve before he was enhanced with the Super Serum. She and Steve bonded over Steve's good heart, bravery and morals, as Steve was unassuming, kind and a gentleman unlike any Peggy had previously encountered, who did not shy away from her shining light as a strong woman. Sharon Carter 616: In the 616, Sharon Carter is the love of Steve Roger's life and his main love interest through out the history of his Comics. In the main 'verse, they adopted a son, Ian. Who is Zola's biological child. And in an alternate universe, the couple is together and has a child named Eleanor. They are still together as of the recent run in Captain America 2018. MCU: Steve meets his neighbor, Kate, who he knows is interested in dating him, soon after waking up in 2013 when Steve moves into an apartment. In reality, she's a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Agent 13, posted to keep an eye on and help out Steve. They do develop feelings for one another, but Steve learns that she is the great-niece of Peggy, which makes it difficult for him to deal with what he's feeling for Sharon (her real name). They finally admit their feelings in 2016, when she helps him and Team Cap dodge the authorities and they share their first kiss. It's unknown whether they've seen each other in the 2 years after Team Cap went underground. Fanon Bucky Barnes Tony Stark Quotes Fandom FAN FICTION : :Steve Rogers (Avengers movies) tag on FanFiction.net :Steve Rogers (Marvel comics) tag on FanFiction.net :Captain America (Avengers comics) tag on FanFiction.net :Captain America (Avengers cartoon) tag on FanFiction.net :Steve R. (Captain America comics) tag on FanFiction.net :Steve R. (Captain America movies) tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : : : WIKIS : at : Gallery 3steverogers.jpg Steve iw.jpg Trivia * Fanfiction and fanart revolving around Captain America often incorporate his lack of experience with the modern world and bisexuality. References Navigation